


[Script Offer][F4M] Tama, the Stray Cat from Third Street: Chapter 1

by fluff_cunningham



Series: "Tama from Third Street" Adaptation [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Tama from Third Street, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Tomboy, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Adaptation][Tomboy][Tsundere][Feeding + Sheltering Her]["You're a Woman?"][Strangers to Lovers][Rape] 'cuz [Dubious Consent] at first [Blowjob][Swallowing][Fingering][Rough Sex][Doggy Style][Missionary][Multiple Orgasms][Creampie]
Series: "Tama from Third Street" Adaptation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063133
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][F4M] Tama, the Stray Cat from Third Street: Chapter 1

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: For years you've been a salaryman in Japan, living a mundane and routine life like everyone else. You get out of bed, go to work, return home, rinse and repeat. But today, on your way back home, you stumble across a young person who looks like they could use some help! Doing the right thing should be simple and easy, but it doesn't always end up that way...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a young woman named Tamaki, though she goes by "Tama" when speaking to people that she doesn't know very well. Tama is self-assured and fiercely independent, but is willing to accept help when she needs to. She doesn't let her guard down easily, but is very tender with those that she develops a connection with.

[setting is the streets of Japan, in the evening]

[it's currently raining, so you can place SFX of rainfall in the background if you like]

[sigh] Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...it's getting cold, and my hoodie is soaked!

So many people passing by, and not one of them has stopped to help me! Jerks...

I bet what they're going to isn't even important; they just wanna pretend it is!

Hmph, whatever! I'll think of something, maybe I could...[SFX of footsteps]...huh?

Who are you? What do you want? [short pause] You wanna give me money? [scoff] Get outta here, you jerk!

[short pause] Did you hear me!? I said get outta here, you're annoying--uh...aughh, my stomach...

[to yourself] I haven't eaten anything in hours...[to listener] Hey dude, what are you still doing here?

[short pause] Yeah, my stomach just growled...so what? [short pause] "Join you for dinner"? Hmph...maybe I'll tag along, maybe not.

[to yourself] Do I really have a choice? I'm starving!

[SFX of hurried footsteps] Hey, wait up!

[time-skip, the two are now inside a restaurant and have ordered their food]

[sounds of you furiously eating, as if you're starving and all of your favorite foods are right in front of you!]

This ain't a bad place...[chewing and gulping]...I can see why you'd wanna stop here on your way home from work.

[short pause] Hey, don't look at me like that! You never gave me a limit on how much I could order, so I decided to treat myself. You'll get over it...

[more chewing and gulping] You wanna know my name? Hmph...when asking for someone's name, it's good manners to give them YOURS first.

[short pause] That's an odd name to have, but it works I suppose.

[more chewing and gulping] You can call me Tama...just Tama. [calling out] Excuse me ma'am, can I get another one of these? Also, a cheeseburger and passionfruit yogurt.

[short pause][to listener] Okay, okay! You made your point, dude! I won't order anything else! I'm getting pretty full, anyway...[more chewing and gulping]

[time-skip, the two have just left the restaurant]

[pleased sigh] That was one hell of a meal! Hey, uh...thanks for buying me food. It was pretty nice of you to do.

[short pause] Wait...where are you going? [short pause] "Home"? Right...you did mention that earlier...

I...don't actually have a home to go back to. It's not raining anymore, so I'll probably head back to where you first saw me. Wait for a while and decide what to do next.

[short pause] You...want me to come home with you? Are you SURE?

[short pause] Look, I don't wanna feel like I'm pressuring you...[sigh] fine, if you insist. Lead the way.

[SFX of footsteps]

[time-skip, the two are now at the listener's home]

This is where you live? It's pretty nice.

Can you point me to the bathroom? I'm feeling kinda gross.

Thanks. [SFX of footsteps]

[to yourself] Man, I've gone WAY too long without taking a shower...

[SFX of water running]

[calling out] Huh? What are you yelling about out there!?

[short pause][calling out] YES, I'm using your shower! So what? I said I was feeling gross!

[to yourself][scoff] That jerk is so slow on the uptake...

[SFX of water running]

[pleased sigh] I feel MUCH better now...wait, where are the towels? [sigh] You've gotta be kidding me...

[calling out] Hey! There aren't any towels in here! What gives!?

[short pause][calling out] Well, do you mind bringing me one? I don't wanna get your carpet wet!

[short pause, followed by SFX of a door opening]

Thanks dude, just leave it on the countertop. [short pause] Uhh...what are you staring at me for? Is there something on my back?

[SFX of door closing][calling out] Why did you shut the door!? [to yourself] He's such a weirdo...

[longer pause, followed by SFX of a door opening] Okay, got a nice change of clothes...you wanna tell me what happened earlier? Have you never seen a naked woman before?

[short pause] You thought I was a guy when you met me? Hmph...I guess that makes sense. The hat and hoodie were covering most of my face, my hair's pretty short, AND my body isn't exactly "curvy".

Sorry for not telling you, I guess. I didn't really think it mattered.

You...don't have a problem with me being here, do you? [short pause] Good, I'm glad we're on the same page.

[short pause, followed by a sigh] YES, I borrowed one of your shirts! My clothes are wet and dirty, so I put them in the washing machine.

It fits me well enough, so I'm not complaining. And neither should you!

[short pause] Pants? Well...yours are all too big, and there's NO WAY I'm wearing your underwear! I'd rather die!

Besides...I'm supposed to "make myself at home", aren't I? That means I don't need to wear bottoms ALL the time.

I'm gonna go watch TV...hey, what kind of game console is that? [short pause] Hmmm, never heard of that one...I'll try it out!

[optional SFX of assorted video game sounds and/or button presses]

What's that? [short pause] Yeah, I was serious when I said I have no home to go back to.

Crashing at a friend's place isn't a good idea, so I've been roughing it for a while.

[short pause] "Why"? Because...sooner or later, you have to start living your own life. You understand that, don't you?

[short pause] I thought so. [short pause] You...think I'm an interesting person? I don't really see it that way, but thanks.

I guess you're pretty interesting, too. Different from most guys I've met, at least.

[short pause] Hold still. I'm gonna take your pants off.

[SFX of pants being unbuckled] Hey! Why are you struggling!? I just wanna suck you off!

[grunting] Stop it! I'm trying to...[grunt]...pull your underwear down!

[grunt] There we go! Damn...that's a nice cock you've got...

[improv blowjob]

Ugh, WHY are you still complaining!? I wanna pay you back for buying me dinner and letting me spend the night!

[short pause] Shut up! I don't like owing people! Sucking your cock will make us even, don't you think?

[short pause] No, I'm not gonna clean your bathroom instead! I'm much better at doing THIS...

[improv cont'd]

What do you think? Pretty good, right?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Why, thank you...I have a lot of experience in this line of work.

[improv cont'd]

I used to be a sex worker, but I got fired one day for hitting a customer. The asshole deserved it, trust me!

But that's all water under the bridge now...

[improv cont'd]

Mmmm...I love it when precum starts leaking out...means I'm doing my job right!

[improv cont'd]

You're not complaining anymore, are ya? [giggle]

Good. The only thing I wanna hear right now is more moaning.

[improv cont'd]

Oooh, you're twitching...I'm about to make you cum, aren't I?

[giggle] Do it! Cum in my mouth; shoot a big fucking load down my throat!

You know you want to...

[improv to orgasm]

[gulping and choking for a little while] Bleh...I wasn't expecting THIS much cum! 

I managed to swallow most of it, but...jeez! I should go wash my face...

You must've been saving up that load for weeks! Hell, your cock looks like it's ready to shoot AGAIN!

[short pause, followed by a grunt] Hey! What are you grabbing me for!? [soft moan] Stop touching me there, you jerk!

[moan] You're rubbing my nipples...c-cut it out already! I was just paying you back for today!

[short pause] "We can't leave it like that"? What do you mean!? Stop...[moan]...rubbing my pussy!

[short pause] No, I am NOT wet! I'm...[moan]...not, I swear...

[moan] I'm not lying! And I don't care if my pussy's saying that I want it! [moan] Let go!

No...don't put your finger inside me...[moan] Fuck! It feels so good!

I...[moan]...I give up...just do whatever you want, you idiot...

[improv fingering]

Okay, okay, I admit it! I wanted this...I really did!

Please...[moan]...just don't stop...

[improv cont'd]

Oh God...I-I'm gonna cum!

I'm so sorry for lying! Can I cum all over your fingers? Please?

[moan] Fuck! Here it comes...I can feel it!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Thank you...I didn't just WANT that; I NEEDED it...whew...

Hey, what are you doing now? [soft moan] That...feels like your cock...[soft moan]...it's rubbing against my pussy!

[short pause] You wanna put the tip in? [sigh] Fine, I don't care...as long as it's just the tip!

[soft moan] Careful! I'm still sensitive down there...

[louder moan] What the...why are you so deep now!? I thought you said you were only going to put the tip in!

[improv doggy style]

Yeah, you're right...I said you could do whatever you wanted...

But you're...[moan]...being too rough!

[improv cont'd]

You pulled out...but why?

[grunt] Oh...you're flipping me over...

At least I'll be able to look up at you while I'm getting destroyed!

[improv missionary]

Grabbing my arms...are you gonna pull my whole body into you!?

[moan] No, not there! That's too deep! Your cock is...[moan]...hitting my cervix!

[improv cont'd]

Wait...t-time out! Seriously, I'm gonna...

[moan] Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum again!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] You...idiot...[panting]

[short pause] Don't call me "cute"! I'm blushing enough as it is...

Please tell me that's the end of---[soft moan] No! Don't start thrusting again! What are you made of!?

[improv missionary]

My pussy's already twitching again...[moan]...there's no use fighting it!

[improv cont'd]

You're...[moan]...you're close again too? Let's cum together, then!

Do it inside my pussy! I don't want you to pull out!

[moan] Jerk...I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] My...my whole body is shaking...I feel like I'm gonna pass out...

[panting] Hold me, will ya? [short pause] Thanks...[passionate kiss]...THAT'S for being so great in bed, but don't get used to it!

I'll be out of your hair tomorrow morning, alright? You'll probably still be asleep when I leave.

[short pause] Nope, I can't stay...got some things that need doing.

Why, are you catching feelings or something? [giggle] Idiot...just go to sleep. [kiss]


End file.
